


If TMR was a Disney Movie

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And it's AMAZING, Because they all come back to life in Disney ways, Everybody Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, I can never decide between Newtmas and Thomesa, M/M, Nobody is Dead, One Shot Collection, Page 250 Rewritten, So they're both in here, The Death Cure Spoilers, happiness, if only if only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And they all live happily ever after, because they shucking</i> deserve it.</p><p>Three of your favorite characters dead? No worries...let's just pretend it's a Disney movie and true love prevailed.</p><p>Or: In which I bring back the casualities in very Disney ways. Warning: will give you cavities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck: The Power Of True Love's Tear

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a comic called "If BOFA Was A Disney Movie," which inspired me to do this.
> 
> This fic will have three chapters, but all of them are oneshots and don't really have much to do with each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Chuck is gone forever...or is he?

Could've been. Should've been. Wasn't.

But what if?

 

STEP ONE: THE POWER OF TRUE LOVE'S TEAR.

His blood spreads across his shirt; his little heart has gone silent. By all available accounts, Chuck has departed this world.

But Thomas can't—no, Thomas _won't_ —let go.

He leaves Gally for Minho and clutches the child tightly to him, his soul repeatedly screaming his name, not even bothering to stop the relentless flow of tears. His friends' voices buzz like gnats in his ears, urging him to move on, to drop the body and come with them to safety. But how can he listen to them when Chuck—little Chuck, the kid with the contagious grin who only ever wanted to find his mom, who was the baby brother Thomas had to protect—lies dead in his arms?

"I promised him!" he cries to the dark heavens, Chuck's limp brown curls between his fingers. "I promised him I'd save him, take him home!" His voice is raw with grief. "I _promised_ him!"

He buries his face in his friend's bleeding clothes, and his tears rush like a waterfall over the wound that ended Chuck's life.

Then, suddenly, the wound begins to fade.

It's Teresa who notices first, her blue eyes growing wide at the sight. She taps Thomas on the shoulder, and when that doesn't work, tries telepathy. _Tom, look._

 _Not now, Teresa!_ his mind hollers back. _I'm in mourning here!_

_Tom, I'm serious. Look._

By the time Thomas looks up, Chuck's wound is all but gone, and all the surviving Gladers are staring at it in shock. Thomas himself does a double take, nearly dropping Chuck in the process. "What the..."

The last traces of the wound disappear. Thomas's fingers detect a pulse. Chuck shudders, blinks, then sucks in a breath.

"What—what happened?"

All the pain and grief in Thomas's heart evaporates, replaced by relief and pure, sweet joy. He's a tiny bit confused as well—after all, deceased people do not simply come back to life with no explanation—but at this point, Thomas literally couldn't care less.

Because Chuck is alive.

_Chuck is alive._

Chuck's alive and he's moving and he's blinking and he's breathing and he's talking about how he "saw this huge white light for a few seconds and then—BAM—right back here," and Thomas and Teresa are helping him up and Minho's ruffling his hair and Newt's ordering him to "never do that again! You gave us all a bloody heart attack!" and the Gladers are cheering and chanting his name and Thomas, his vision still blurry from crying, pulls his born-again little buddy into the biggest bear hug he's ever given.

"I'm here, Chuck," he whispers, tears identical to the ones that brought Chuck back streaming down his cheeks. "I got you. You're safe now. You're safe."

 _And I promise,_ his heart can't help but add, _this will never happen again. I'll help you find your mom, and I will never let anything happen to you._

_Ever._

_No matter what._

 

CHUCK ALIVE: CHECK.

("Well, shoot," mutters WICKED. _"That_ wasn't part of the plan.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAY my tiny baby is back. See? Easy!
> 
> Next up: how True Love's Kiss can un-crush the crushed.


	2. Teresa: The Power Of True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas revives Teresa using the same tactic they used on Sleeping Beauty. Thomesa ensues.

Two books later, on page 317...

 

STEP TWO: THE POWER OF TRUE LOVE'S KISS.

"I only ever...cared for..."

The light vanishes from Teresa's eyes before she can finish her sentence.

Thomas shakes off Brenda and Minho and stares through tears at his old best friend, now a bloody mess beneath the stones. Her long hair spreads across the ground like a thick black spiderweb, her face is streaked with sweat and blood, and one arms stretches out towards Thomas like a final plea for forgiveness.

Looking at her, Thomas can't help but curse himself for hating her for so long. She sacrificed their relationship—her happiness—to save him, and in return, he slammed the metaphorical door in her face and shut her out of his mind and heart. And now, when he's finally seen the light and wants more than anything to let her back in, her lifeless eyes are there to remind him that it's _too shucking late._

"Thomas!" shouts Minho, grabbing him by the shoulders. "We gotta get out of here! The shucking _roof_ is coming down!"

 _"Gimme_ a minute!" Thomas yells back, shoving Minho straight into a very confused Brenda and kneeling at Teresa's side.

He takes her cold hand and checks for a pulse, and of course there is none. _So it's official,_ he thinks morosely, closing her eyes. _She's gone. It's over. I'll never see her smile again, or hear her voice, or feel her presence._ He's blown it, and when death's involved, there is no second chance.

_What were we like before, Teresa? Before the Glade? Before WICKED broke us?_

For the first time in a long time, he _wants_ to remember. He wants to remember her as she was, and not as the twisted goddess of betrayal he's seen her as for so long. Her words echo in his head— _If you'd only gotten your memories back like you were supposed to, you'd see I'm the same Teresa I've always been._ He should've listened. He _should've._

But that chance is gone, too.

It's too late. It's too late, and yet some weird impulse makes Thomas lean down and kiss her bloodstained lips. And as the little warmth left in her face transfers to his, it hits him like a Launcher to the chest.

_I love you._

Minho and Brenda finally manage to drag him away, and this time, Thomas doesn't fight it. Why even try? She's dead, she's gone, there's nothing left of Teresa Agnes but the hole in his heart and the—

"Tom?"

At first, he shakes off her voice as a cruel trick of the imagination, but then Brenda gasps and Minho says "what the" followed by a word no one's mother would ever approve of and Thomas breaks free and runs towards the sound and _there she is._

Her skin is flushed and sweaty. Her left sleeve has a tear in it. There's a hint of blood on the side of her face. But she's smiling. And she's alive.

He throws his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "How?" he asks against her cheek. "The ceiling—the blood—I saw you—"

"I don't know," she replies. "Magic, I guess." She pulls him in like a magnet, kisses him long and hard, then pulls away. "Now let's get out of here before it happens again."

He's all too happy to comply.

Before he knows it, they're through the Flat Trans and in Paradise together, with Brenda and Minho and Gally and Frypan and everybody. He holds Teresa close to him, feels her beating heart, and thanks whatever may or may not be up there that it isn't too late for them after all.

"I love you," he tells her, out loud this time.

She bursts into tears. "I love you too, Tom," she sobs into his chest. _"God,_ I love you too." 

 

TERESA ALIVE: CHECK.

("I never really felt that way about Thomas anyway," Brenda later remarks. Minho sees his opportunity and takes it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teresa's death was, in my opinion, completely unnecessary. So there.
> 
> Stay tuned for the final chapter. Let's just say I saved the best for last...


	3. Newt: The Power of an Act of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *troll voice* "Only an act of true love can cure a Flare-infected brain."

Sixty-seven pages earlier, on page 250...

 

STEP THREE: THE POWER OF AN ACT OF TRUE LOVE.

"Shut up!" Newt screams, his voice raw with madness, his whole body shaking. "Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!"

Thomas glances at the gun in his hand and immediately feels sick to his stomach. "I can't." This is _Newt_ he's talking to, _Newt_ whose life is on the line. Flare or no Flare, he _can't—_ he _won't—_

"Do it!"

"I can't!" _Damit, Newt, I don't want to, don't make me,_ please _don't make me—_

"Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it!"

The gun feels cold and hard in his hands, and Thomas wants nothing more than to chuck the dam thing clear to Antarctica. A flashback of Newt's smile is stamped across his brain, and in this moment, he'll give anything to see it again. His friend—the boy he likes and maybe, just maybe, even _loves_ —is suffering from a disease so incurably horrible he'd rather _die_ than endure it anymore and Thomas—Thomas needs a way out—a cure, a solution, a way to stop the pain—something— _anything_ —

"Newt..."

"Do it before I become one of them!"

Oh shuck, shuck, _shuck_ this hurts— _make it stop_ —Newt—oh, shuck, _Newt—stop it—don't—_

"I..." he chokes out, the tears blurring everything but Newt's terrifying yet heartbreaking face.

"KILL ME!" And then Newt's eyes clear, as if he's gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softens. "Please, Tommy. Please."

There's no way out—no cure—no _nothing—I'm so shucking sorry—_

Thomas closes his tear-stained eyes and pulls the trigger.

He expects, of course, to hear the blast, accompanied by the sound of his breaking heart. He expects to hear the impact of the bullet on Newt's brain and the sound of his body hitting the pavement. He expects to lose the one thing he's gonna be lost without.

What he gets is silence.

He cautiously opens his eyes and _there's Newt_ —body no longer shaking, eyes no longer clouded with madness. In fat, except for the bruises and the blood and the torn-out hair, he looks...well... _normal._

"Tommy..." Newt stares at his hand with a sort of bewildered shock. "It's gone." He lets go of the gun and pulls himself to his feet, staring at Thomas like he can't decide whenever the brunette is God or the Devil. "What did you do?"

Thomas, too, scrambles to his feet, the gun abandoned on the street. He raises his hands. "I—I didn't do anything, I just...pulled the trigger...like you said...and what do you mean, 'it's gone?'" 

"I mean...it just bloody _went,_ man, I'm not..."

And as a dumbfounded Lawrence watches from the van, the realization hits both boys at the same time.

"...crazy anymore," they whisper in unison.

Exactly two seconds later, Newt bursts into tears and throws his shaking arms around Thomas, and Thomas's thankful tears stain the blonde's grimy shirt. Their slightly too emotional reunion is causing some Cranks to snarl in their direction, but they could tear him limb from limb and Thomas wouldn't care. Newt's _back,_ he's fine, he's okay, completely Flare-free, and it's better than any possible outcome he could've imagined a mere three minutes ago.

"God, Tommy, I'm so shucking sorry," Newt blubbers into his shoulder. "I didn't mean it, I don't hate you, thank you thank you _thank you..."_

"Shhhhh." Thomas whispers soothingly, running his fingers through his bloodstained hair. "It's okay." He's happy, he's ecstatic, yet he's crying harder than ever. "It's over."

"Hate to cut short the happy reunion," snaps Lawrence from the van, "but we HAVE TO GO! NOW!"

Thomas pulls Newt into the van, nearly flattening the very confused pilot in the process. They settle into the backseat, and as Lawrence hits the gas, Newt slips his hand into Thomas's and whispers, "Love you, Tommy."

Lawrence snorts, but keeps his eyes on the road. The still-confused pilot has taken to staring out the window.

As for Thomas, his heart nearly explodes with happiness. "Same, Newt," he responds, tightening his grip on the other boy's hand. "Same."

 

NEWT ALIVE: CHECK.

(And they all live happily ever after, because they shucking _deserve it.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, folks! How to save your favorite characters in three easy steps! :) Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
